Victimized
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: "I don't know who I am or why I'm here, but what I do know is I have to know. I have to know my purpose. I have to know; who am I?" Enjoy! ;)
**What up?! It's Shade here, and welcome to a story I've thought about doin', but never went any further. But here it is, Victimized! I dunno how or where I'm gonna take this, but I hope you all enjoy. Anyway, let's just get ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _Bleak emptiness. It's all that seems to inhabit my vision. All I see is a deep nothingness that makes me think I am dead. But, out of the darkness, a shadowy figure emerges. I then realize I'm in a dark forest, the shadows of trees ensnaring me into a corner. My attention refocuses on the Shadow. It says nothing, but advances on me anyway. I can see the glint of silver in its hand and know what comes next. I try and run away, but I feel as though I'm rooted to the very ground. I cower against the wall as it draws closer and closer to me, its breath becoming clear enough to decipher into almost intelligible words. As he comes into arm's reach, it grabs my shoulder, the glint of its weapon seemingly grinning sadistically at me. There was no escape of the pain as i felt the silver penetrate my abdomen. I scream out in agony, but it was as if there was no air in my lungs, my voice making no sound. As the edges of my vision darken, the conniving shadow leans its head level to mine, its whisper is more clear than anything and dulling the pain. Its voice was that of a vengeful demon, come to take my soul. Had it come to so, I wouldn't have denied at that moment._

"Remember this moment. We will meet again." _It then pulls the weapon out of me and dissipates into the darkness, leaving me gasping for nonexistent air and begging in my head earnestly for death. The world progressively grew more shaded and I welcomed the dark, feeling its chilling embrace. 'So this is how I end.' I think to myself. Through the dark, a piercing light cuts through, severing my tie to the dark. The light lifts me up and brings me towards it. The closer I came, the brighter it became, blinding me to the point of shutting my eyes. However, it was pointless. The light shone through my eyelids and I heard a small voice penetrating the deafening silence. The words were incomprehensible, but all I knew was that the light was much more appealing than the dark…_

The light hadn't left my vision, but it was a relief to hear sound for the first time in my horrific nightmare. I opened my eyes and saw the emerald canopies of trees. Not dark and foreboding, but still a forest. The distant tweets of Pidgey and other various calls were sort of calming. As I tried to sit up and get my bearings, a sharp pain in my stomach kept me down. I tried again, grunting and wincing the entire time, but I finally got up enough to see. A deep gash in my abdomen leaked blood and some was caked around the edges of the wound. It was a substantial gouge, but not enough to let me die. Not only was I a wounded Lucario, but I was slowly dying. My blue fur around the cut was stained red and matted to me. I then remembered my nightmare; it was real. I used a nearby tree to steady myself as I wobbly and weakly attempted standing. When I did, my eyes got blurry and I had to lean on the thick trunk to keep from falling. I waited until the world stopped spinning to even try walking. My eyes cleared and i went forward, a hand pressed hard against my stomach in severe pain. After a few yards, I became too weak to even stand, and I laid on my back on the forest floor.

As I lay there, my mind buzzed with erratic thought. Why am I here? What happened to me? And most pertinent, who am I? I had no memory of my attempted murder or… anything else. For all I knew, I didn't exist and was nothing but a shadow in someone else's life. Here to live out the suffering end and nothing more. And if I was a real person, what had I done so wrong that I was stabbed and left to die in the woods? I definitely would've remembered an evil deed, but nothing came to mind, and that's what scared me; absolutely nothing came to mind. I don't know who I am or why I'm even here. All I know is that I'm a lost Lucario with no past and, to my knowledge -which was none- no reason to even exist. I lay there, just breathing and taking in the various sounds of the serene forest around me. I start feeling more tired than ever before, and I choose to just close my eyes. Close your eyes and go peacefully. My eyes shot open when I heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer on me and out of a nearby bush, a blurry girl with purple fur kneels next to me. What she called over her shoulder I couldn't understand, but her message was clear: You're safe now. It was a good feeling, the safety. It satisfied me knowing I didn't have to die there. I see two others crowd around me as my sight goes dark once again. This wasn't to welcome death, this sleep was just rest to prepare for whatever fate greeted me when I awoke.

-(-)-

Amnesia. The word they used to describe my broken memories. There was no cure they could think of, so I hoped and prayed that I would, in time, come to know where I came from, why I came here, and who I was. As time dragged on, I came to learn the name of the purple-furred girl that discovered me in the forest was named Emily. Emily was a Meowstic. She took the duty of watching over me most of the time. I didn't argue, since she was kind of cute. She was joined in the small cabin by two others, Kitana and Rina. Kitana was a Weavile that seemed to always be glaring at me through the corner of her eye. She always seemed to be watching me in one form or another. It made me a little uncomfortable that she was watching me all the time, but I lived with it. She told me herself; "I don't know who you are or why we found you in the woods, but just watch yourself. If anything happens to them, you'll be wishing we had just left you to die."

Rina seemed laid back enough. She was a Nidoqueen that always wanted to joke around with you and just be friends. She had a habit of jumping to conclusions, though. If she suspected you of anything, she wouldn't hesitate to let herself be known.

It was funny to me. I was the only male in a houseful of females. (No lemon in this one, sorry. A friend of mine may do a lemon spinoff, but IDK) The funny part was that I sometimes felt a little outnumbered. After living there a week, I had already been given a name; Kurai. Emily told me that it meant "dark" in Japanese. I liked it because it seemed to suit me. I was still clueless as to who I was, so the dark was perfectly suited to my current situation; lost in the dark of my own mind to find out who I was. However, during one trip to the local market, I would figure out why I was left to die…

Emily told me that it was unhealthy to stay cooped up all day, so she and the others were going to the Market to pick up a few things and asked if I wanted to go. Truth be told, I was ready to get out for at least a couple hours. I had tried to leave a few times, but Emily held me back in an invisible grasp of Psychic energy each attempt, saying it was unsafe to let me go when I was broken on the inside. I never argued with her. There was no point. Any argument I made she seemed to have planned for, answering it perfectly and fluently. The rumor around the house now is that she has a slight crush on me. If that were true, then why hadn't she told me herself? All confusion aside, the time came to go.

We were there probably three hours, cracking up at Rina's almost unending stream of jokes and pickings. I think even Kitana laughed a few times. And to make matters even sweeter, she didn't have her eye on me the whole time. As we went to leave, I saw a familiar face on a poster, stapled to a pole. The Lucario in the picture seemed familiar: the scar over his left brow coming down to go through his eye and stopping beside his muzzle. His crazed stare was almost a reflection that stared back and me and… mirrored my own. I started to feel a little sick and with and unsteady and faintly blurry gaze, I looked up the crumpled paper to see the words that nearly made me puke: _Acero: Wanted for Murder._

 **And that's the first installment done! Yes, I'm dabbling in the cliffhanger arts. Plz don't get pissed off because of it. I just write, no specific plans I follow. This'll probably be the last thing I'll be able to upload in a while, and I'm sorry for it.** **I promise I'll give you all something as soon as I can. Anyway, THANK you all so much for reading, and if you LIKED it, then PUNCH that fav/follow button IN the face LIKE A BOSSS! But thank you all and I will see everybody IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
